


I Put a Spell on You

by godzawa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, XiuHan - Freeform, incubusau, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzawa/pseuds/godzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo never really understood why everyone was so crazy about incubus, until he received his very own on his one hundredth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> layhun oneshot [link here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7336816)
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ BEFORE READING ON!!!!  
> so before you can read the fic, there are a few things I need to explain.  
> 1, this is set in a vampire AU where vampires like to keep incubus as pets sex slaves  
> 2, incubus are creatures that feed off of sexual energy, and when they have sex with humans they almost always kill them. They are able to have sex with vampires without repercussions because vampires are immortal and have an endless supply of life energy.  
> 3, vampires are incredibly strong and fast, and they tend to be very possessive.  
> 4, a vampire bite only hurts for a few seconds, then it becomes where pleasant for the victim due to a toxin in the vampire's saliva. Vampires can also seal cuts and bite marks with their saliva to keep their victim from bleeding out.  
> 5, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Minseok, Tao, Yixing, and Suho are all brothers, even though I only mention Kyung, Baek and Min in this fic. The reason being is that I plan to write about the other pairings in this AU, especially layhun.  
> 6, vampires are born in this AU, not made  
> 7, this is a one shot, but I may write a sequel for kaisoo and post it here if you guys like the fic enough to want more of them <3
> 
> I think that's it? If anything is confusing just let me know so I can clarify for you or add it to this list^^  
> btw, this is unedited for the time being because I'm wayyy too tired to reread it right now T.T

Kai was given to Kyungsoo on his one hundredth birthday. The incubus had come to him as a gift from his older brother, Baekhyun. The older always tried to push him into getting an incubus pet, raving about all of their wonderful attributes.

“It is the best sex you’ll ever have Kyungie,” He told his brother with a naughty smirk, “And you look like you could use a good lay anyway.”

It didn’t matter what Baekhyun said, how incubus were the epitome of sex and slaves to their desire, that they were hopelessly devoted to their masters. He didn’t even sway when his brother informed him that incubi don’t age, just like vampires.

He still didn’t see what all of the hype was about. He met plenty of incubi, even a few succubi, though people usually didn’t like succubi because of their more menacing nature, and he just couldn’t see what the big deal was.

Sure, they were all very attractive.

Incubus were born for the purpose of sex, made to feed off of it like a vampire does blood.

Kyungsoo just didn’t feel a strong attraction to any of them. He would be lying if he said they had no effect at all, but it wasn’t enough to sway him.

His closest experiences with incubi was with the one Baekhyun had, Chanyeol, and his other brother Minseok’s incubi, Luhan.

Chanyeol was a tall man that looked a little more on the goofy side, pretty odd for an incubus, but still had the same draw that every other incubus did. He had toned muscles and a dark smirk that could turn Baekhyun into a mess of sexual tension in seconds.

Luhan though had a different kind of draw to him. He was more feminine for a male, doe eyes giving off a false sense of innocence and purity.

Kyungsoo knew all too well from the times he had accidentally walked in on Minseok and Luhan that the pretty little incubus was far from innocent.

They weren’t what Kyungsoo liked though. He could see the draw vampires had to incubus, understood it completely, but he was never particularly crazy about them. Then again, Kyungsoo was hardly attracted to anyone.

It took a very special type of person to hold his interest.

So when Baekhyun brought him an incubus at his one hundredth birthday party, Kyungsoo was none too happy about it.

He was fully prepared to force Baekhyun to take the incubus back from where ever he came from, thoroughly displeased that his older brother had ignored his wishes, but all protests died in his throat the moment he took a good look at the incubus.

Kyungsoo could tell Baekhyun had put a lot of work into finding this incubus for his brother, for the male in front of him was like none of the other incubus he had seen before.

He wore nothing on his body but a pair of tight leather jeans, a wicked decision on Baekhyun’s part no doubt, the tight muscles of his body on full display for not only Kyungsoo, but all of the party guests as well. His abdomen wasn’t crazy ripped, but he had the faint a outline of muscle.

The only other thing on him was a thin black collar that wrapped around his lovely neck, a ruby hanging from it. All incubus had them, but each with the gem stone of their master’s family. The one currently wrapped around the incubus was identical to Luhan and Chanyeol’s, but he looked much better wearing it.

His face was cut finely in sharp lines and perfect curves, a greek god in humanoid form. The bronzed gleam of his skin sent a shock of thrill down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Even his eyes, which were pitch black, sucked Kyungsoo into their depths and captured the very breath from his lungs.

What made the incubus truly different was the fact that he looked both manly and delicate, submissive with a flare of sex painted over his features. His body was lean and firm, and suddenly all Kyungsoo wanted to do was rip the leather pants right off of the incubus and have his way with him.

“I take it you are pleased, brother?” Baekhyun asked smugly, triumph evident in his voice.

Kyungsoo wished so badly he wasn’t so attracted to the incubus, just to wipe the damn smirk off of his idiot brother’s face.

Instead of giving his brother any more satisfaction, the young vampire decided to ignore him and focus on the beautiful creature in front of him.

“What is your name?” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip in a quick swipe.

A sexual need was firing up inside of Kyungsoo, burning his insides in a way he had never experience in all his hundred years. Never had he felt such a strong attraction to anyone.

“If it would please my master,” His voice was low and smooth, velvety, “I have been given the name Kai.”

 _Kai._ Kyungsoo hummed in appreciation. A simple yet fitting name.

“It would.” He let his eyes rake down Kai’s form hungrily.

With no desire to stay in the room any longer, Kyungsoo finally spoke to Baekhyun again, but his eyes remained glued to his new pet.

“I’ll be retiring early brother.” Without looking, he knew Baekhyun’s lips were curling up into one of his naughty smirks.

“Of course birthday boy.”

Kyungsoo turned on his heel and grabbed Kai’s hand. Their palms fit together perfectly, warm and soft. He tried to ignore the way his hand tingled from such a simple touch and led his incubus away from the party and up the stairs of is family’s mansion.

Kai remained quiet and followed behind his master without a word, his eyes lingering on the shorter male in a way that made Kyungsoo’s body shiver with need.

It was evident that his pet wanted him just as much as he wanted Kai. Their feet moved swiftly down the elaborate halls, practically running towards Kyungsoo’s room.

The desire to fuck Kai wasn’t the only one vibrating through Kyungsoo; his fangs were tingling with blood lust. He wanted to sink them into that perfect bronzed skin and taste his pets, undoubtedly, delicious blood. Never had the need to feed been so strong in Kyungsoo, whom took pride in his self control.

They couldn’t have arrived at the black double doors sooner.

Kyungsoo threw one of them open and pulled Kai inside, closing and locking it behind them.

His room was huge, just like his brothers. The walls were painted in a blood red, with a completely black bed pushed against the center of the wall just across from the door. There was also a small sitting area with black couches and red pillows, a desk, rows of bookshelves, and an archway that led into the large bathroom that was decorated in the same black and red style.

When the vampire turned to look at Kai, his eyes were glowing a brilliant red. Back in the party they had only flashed brightly for a few seconds, but more they were lit up and needy.

Kyungsoo was over joyed to see that Kai was already straining in his leather pants, the outline of his cock pressed against the material.

The look of such need mirrored in both of their eyes, the incubus nearly panting with his eyes dipped in lust.

Heart shaped lips lifted into a lusty smirk. He reached his hand out and grabbed Kai by the front of his pants, tugging on them and leading the incubus towards the bed. His pet followed with a breathy groan leaving her plush lips, lidded eyes soaking in the sight of his lust filled master.

Kyungsoo led Kai and pushed hit right up against the edge of the bed, but he left him standing.

“Tell me what you want Kai.” He breathed out.

He brought his body close enough to Kai’s so their chests just barely touched, his wicked hands running down the muscular expanse of the incubus’s chest. Never had Kyungsoo felt something so perfect in his hands.

“I-“ Kai choked on his words, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

Kyungsoo closed the distance between their faces, stopping just as their noses brushed together. His hands circled around the taller’s waist, pulling Kai flush against his body. He knew the incubus could feel his hard on against his thigh, because he let out a soft gasp.

“I want you master.” He sounded so desperate.

Just how Kyungsoo liked.

“Do you?” He chuckled and ran his lips tauntingly over Kai’s jawline, moving up towards his ear. He took the incubus’s ear lobe between his teeth and left one of his fangs press into it, but not hard enough to puncture the skin.

Fuck, he needed to taste Kai, to be inside of him while he sucked his neck.

His naughty hands travelled lower and took the other’s firm ass in his hands. _Jesus, his ass was heavenly._

“Yes, yes,” Kai nearly cried with need, “I want you master, please.” 

Kyungsoo was eating up everything Kai was giving to him. The pleading made his cock twitch in his pants, begging to sink inside of that lovely ass.

He wanted to tease Kai further, see how far he could push him, but his desire was too strong to wait any longer.

With the strength of his race, Kyungsoo lifted Kai and practically tossed him onto the bed with a hungry growl.

He climbed up and hovered over his incubus.

Kai looked so beautiful below him, lips parted and eyes dark with want. His poor member was pushing up hard against his leather pants, dying to be free of its confines. Kyungsoo had plans to do exactly that.

He leaned down to brush his thick lips over Kai’s, heat coursing into their veins.

“Then you shall have me.” He whispered against the incubus’s lips before taking them in his own.

Their lips danced together roughly, nothing careful or slow about the way they animalistically attacked one another with their mouths.

Kyungsoo forced his tongue into Kai’s mouth and explored his wet cavern, their hot muscles slipping together deliciously. The tan man just let his master dominate him, weak whimpers of lust being muffled into the kiss.

He let out a rather loud moan when a hand started to palm his cock through the pants, Kyungsoo smiling into the kiss from the melodious sound.

He wanted Kai to scream, especially scream his name. Kyungsoo would not be satisfied until everyone in the house could hear his incubus scream for him, and him alone. They would never be lucky enough to see Kai in such a fuckable state.

The vampire kept their lips locked while his fingers popped over Kai’s pants and tugged them down. His hard on sprang free, Kai sighing in relief. Kyungsoo suspected he would need to thank Baekhyun later for not giving Kai boxers. Or not.

He threw the material somewhere on the floor after tugging it off Kai.

Kyungsoo broke their heated kiss to lift his own shirt over his head. Kai’s hands twitched and curled into the black comforter, like he was restraining himself from touching his master. It was only right, incubus were not meant to touch without permission.

Annoyance flashed over the vampire’s features for a brief moment. He was going to need to break Kai of such a silly habit, he had no desire to have some power play game with his pet.

He leaned down and pressed hot kisses into Kai’s neck, loosening the tension out of his pet.

“You never need my permission to touch me Kai.” He whispered against the juncture where his pet’s neck and shoulder met. He sucked on it hard for a few moments, leaving behind a possessive mark.

When he noticed his pet’s hands still tangled in the sheets, Kyungsoo let out a deep growl and vibrated in his chest.

He looked up to see the utter helplessness in Kai’s dark eyes, years of harsh training holding back his need.

Kyungsoo grabbed both of the hands and tugged them free of the sheets, placing them on his bare chest.

“Don’t you dare ever hold back.” He said firmly.

Kai’s hands started to run over his chest, burning into his flesh where ever they touched. Kyungsoo stilled in his assault on his pet for a moment to enjoy how glorious felt to be touched by the incubus. Where had this perfect creature been hiding all his life?

“Fuck,” He hissed, vision going red with lust and hunger, “I can’t wait anymore.”

He pushed himself back and stood up next to the bed. His fingers hurriedly undid his buckle and pants before shedding them off and discarding them with the rest of their clothes. Kai’s half-lidded eyes watched him while he ran a hand over his own cock, pumping himself a few times before going over to the drawer.

Kyungsoo ripped it open and pulled out a tube of lube he kept there for masturbation. Never did he imagine using it for sex, not with his general disinterest in people.

He opened the cap and was about to pour some of the lube into his hand, but Kai’s voice stopped him.

“Please master,” He said breathily, “Let me.”

There was a pattern forming already between them of Kyungsoo being unable to deny Kai of anything. He would probably do anything his pet asked in that moment, especially with the sexual edge to Kai’s voice.

The shorter male climbed back up onto the bed and handed his pet the bottom. Kai sat up and squeezed some of the clear liquid into one of his hands. He looked up into Kyungsoo’s eyes as he took the cock into his hand, slowly rubbing the lube down the impressive length.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched and he bit into his lower lip hard. A soft groan bubbled in his throat as he relished in the feeling of Kai’s fingers working slowly over him. He held himself back from bucking into the touch, allowing his pet to do as he pleased.

“Shit, I can’t do this.” Kyungsoo hissed in pleasure.

He pushed Kai back down into the bed and settled himself between the incubus’s strong thighs. He made sure to open his legs wide, making just enough room to fit his body right between them.

The tip of his cock lined perfectly with Kai’s needy hole, brushing over it just enough to drive his pet wild.

“Master, please.” He whimpered low, the deep rasp of his voice sending chills down Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo leaned down to capture Kai’s lips as he pushed in his cock slowly. Both of their sweat slicked chests rubbed together, hearts pounding in their chests.

Nothing could compare to the feeling of Kai’s heat wrapped so perfectly around him, squeezing tightly. The vampire had been in a few others before, but none could beat the feeling of Kai.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He grunted into Kai’s lips.

He started out thrusting his hip back and forth very slowly. He allowed Kai to adjust to the feeling of being filled up before he started to snap his hips forward more.

Kai broke their kiss to let out a string of curses and moans, his hips rocking to meet with Kyungsoo’s on every thrust. His hands clutched onto his master’s back, finger nails digging into flesh.

Kyungsoo moved his mouth to Kai’s delicious neck and licked a long strip along the length. The vampire could hear the pulse of his pet’s blood pumping through his body. His fangs elongated in his mouth, begging to bite down.

His fingers slid down to grasp onto Kai’s hips tightly, his thrusts gaining in strength as the sound of skin slapping filled the room.

“Master.” Jongin arched his back up into him and moaned, breaking what little self control his master had left.

He opened his mouth and sank his fangs down into Kai’s neck, piercing the thick vein. The incubus let out a small whimper of surprise, but it soon dissolved into more heated moans, much louder than the previous ones.

The pleasure of of bodies moving together and Kyungsoo feeding off of Kai’s neck was nearly unbearable.

The taste of Kai’s blood was electric and sweet, the best the vampire had ever drank.

Both of them were so dangerously close.

He released Kai’s neck just longer enough to growl under his breath, “Kyungsoo, call me Kyungsoo. Let me hear you scream my name.”

Just as his fangs sank back down into Kai’s neck, the other let out a loud scream.

“Kyungsoo!” He shouted just as his orgasm shot through his body, cum painting their stomachs.

The vampire was close behind him. He came with a muffled moan into Kai, releasing his bite on the neck and lapping at it to seal the wound.

Kyungsoo collapsed on top of Kai, still inside of him, and they both took the time to catch their breaths and recover from the mind blowing orgasms.

After a couple of minutes passed and they both relaxed, Kyungsoo pulled out and laid down on the bed beside his pet. He tilted Kai’s face to look at him.

He brought their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss, both of them half asleep from the exhaustion of their needy sex.

They fell asleep bare on the bed, Kai wrapped in Kyungsoo’s arms and his head resting on the shorter’s chest.

In the evening, a vampire’s morning, Kyungsoo woke up Kai to a blowjob, to which led to another round of sex. They got up to clean themselves and take a thorough shower, but that just led to even more sex.

Another hour later and a third round of sex later, Kyungsoo and Kai went downstairs to eat their breakfast.

The smell of sex still lingered on their skin, and all of Kyungsoo’s brother’s were giving him smug smiles as they entered the large kitchen and dining area.

Baekhyun and Minseok were the most taunting out of Kyungsoo’s five brothers, seeing as they were the only other ones with incubus pets.

“I see you enjoyed my gift Kyungie.” His brother laughed innocently, “You both look quite sated.”

Like the adorable thing he is, Kai’s cheeks painted with a soft blush. Kyungsoo was still unsure how one person could be so sexy and sensual, yet also cute and innocent. He doubted he would ever find the answer.

“Shut up Baek.” Kyungsoo snapped and wrapped a protective arm around Kai, “I’m in too good of a mood for you to ruin it.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he did turn his attention back to his own incubus. Before Kyungsoo could never understand the little twinkle in Baekhyun or Minseok’s eyes when they looked at their pets, but today he finally got it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trashy kaisoo fic ;A;  
> If you liked this one, I also have a layhun oneshot in the same AU, plus it has more kaisoo and fluffy baekyeol XD  
> [link here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7336816)


End file.
